


Три случайные встречи

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: История с тремя случайными встречами, четвертая которой никогда не состоится.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Три случайные встречи

**Author's Note:**

> написано было в августе 2014.

лето

Ле­жа под ста­рым тол­стым де­ревом ду­ба и смот­ря, как сол­нечный свет па­да­ет на изум­рудные тон­кие листья и де­ла­ет их от­те­нок еще мяг­че и свет­лее, как ти­хо, поч­ти без­звуч­но ше­лес­тит лис­тва под мед­ленным тан­цем вет­ра, Джерард ду­мал. Его чер­ниль­ные во­лосы рас­тре­пались на земле, слу­чай­но цеп­ля­ясь мел­ки­ми пряд­ка­ми за тра­вин­ки и от­ра­жая яр­кие лу­чики даль­ней звез­ды. А глаза бутылочного цвета отстраненно наблюдали за пушистыми облаками, которые медленно плыли по лазурному небу, словно морская пена, меняя свои формы и становясь все воздушнее и воздушнее...

Его мысли витали далеко-далеко отсюда. Тонкой невидимой струйкой из тесно сплетенных между собой нитей они связывали парня с реальностью и его миром грез. И пусть сейчас он лежал под деревом заброшенного парка совсем один, ему вовсе не хотелось уходить отсюда и возвращаться туда. Но его желудок снова скрутился в болезненном спазме пустоты, и ему пришлось встать с разочарованным вздохом, стряхнуть с себя прилипшие сухие листочки и травинки и пойти в сторону хрупкой невидимой границы его спокойного мира и мира раздражительных людей.

Зайдя в самый ближайший ресторан, Джерард сел за круглый столик у широкого панорамного окна и стал неосознанно вглядываться в лица прохожих. На некоторых промелькали мягкие и лучезарные улыбки, мечтательность и даже грусть вместе с блестящими слезами на щеках, но в основном на их лицах было одно выражение — безразличие. Он даже не заметил, как к нему подошла официантка с маленьким исписанным блокнотом и ручкой в руках и дала ему меню. Взглянув на нее, парень заметил симпатичное личико с чистыми голубыми глазами, как небо в данную минуту, курносым носом, осыпанным горстью оранжевых веснушек, и лукавой улыбкой, которая означала одно — флирт.

— Вы уже сделали свой заказ? — спросила девушка, увидев, как тот закрыл книжку-меню, обернутую в дорогом кожаном переплете.

— Я буду кексы с клубничным джемом и жасминовый чай, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Джерард и повернул голову к окну, сжимая губы в бледно-розовую полоску, стараясь дать понять ей, что она не в его вкусе.

А она лишь быстро записала его заказ, забрала меню, надула губы в разочаровании и ушла под косым, но внимательным взглядом изумрудных глаз, цокая каблуками о плитку молочного оттенка. Вновь взглянув в бурлящий жизнью вид на улицу города, Джерард откинулся на мягкую спинку стула, обшитого приятной на ощупь кожей, и тихо вздохнул.

— Тебе не следовало быть с ней таким грубым, — внезапно прозвучал осуждающий голос справа черноволосого. — У нее уже года два никого нет после одного ужасного случая.

Повернув голову в сторону хозяина слишком детского и смешного голоса, взгляд парня наткнулся на подростка, который с укором в шоколадных глазах смотрел прямо на него, нахмурив брови и скрестив руки на груди, показывал всем своим видом, что тот совершил непростительную ошибку.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил он.

— Дай угадаю, — продолжил тот, игнорируя его ничего незначащий вопрос, и плюхнулся на стул напротив него. — Ты ненавидишь мир и хочешь жить где-нибудь в другом месте, где нет людей и есть только ты. Тебе нравится сидеть дома и читать книги под дождем, а еще пить горячий шоколад перед сном и мечтать о том, что однажды мир станет чуточку добрее. Еще ты любишь ходить по крышам домов и все время молчать в окружении людей. И любишь отшивать девушек, так и не узнав, кто они на самом деле. Так?

Шокированный сказанным парнем черноволосый хлопал ресницами, приоткрыв тонкие губы, и смотрел круглыми глазами на наглого парнишку, который только что оскорбил его, а на его щеках не было ни единого намека на легкий розоватый румянец. Издав короткий смешок изумления и чуть не задохнувшись от возмущения, переполняющего его в тот момент, он хотел что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл рот, когда тот деловито поднял указательный палец вверх и произнес:

— И сейчас ты скажешь "да как ты смеешь?!", — он смешно скривил губы и проговорил писклявым голосом ту фразу, которую хотел сказать Джерард, при этом закатывая глаза и прижимая левое плечо к своей щеке, изображая черноволосого. — Как я смею? Да просто. Беру и говорю то, что думаю. Не пробовал? Я знал. Меня, кстати, Фрэнк зовут. А тебя? И ты, видимо, ждешь свою девушку, если отшил Кристен?

Последний вопрос вывел парня из себя. Густо покраснев до кончиков ушей и с хрустом сжав ладони в кулаки, он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и открыл рот, чтобы громко накричать на нахальца, который сидел и ухмылялся, со смехом во взгляде смотря ему в глаза. Но тут он вспомнил, что его могут просто-напросто вышвырнуть из ресторана из-за повышенного голоса, и этот парнишка явно был кем-то для хозяина этого заведения, раз уж так некультурно разговаривает с обыкновенными постояльцами, которые наверняка хотели спокойно выпить чашечку кофе.

— Я Джерард. И тебя с этой Кристен я бы хотел видеть в последнюю очередь, Фрэнк.

Но тот даже не сдвинулся с места. Просто сидел и продолжал ухмыляться, не открывая своих хитрых глаз от черноволосого. Когда пришла та самая официантка, она, увидев Фрэнка за одним столом с Джерардом, чуть не выронила заказ прямо на парня, который ее отшил несколько долгих минут назад. А тот только звонко рассмеялся, встал со стола, кинув ему напоследок:

— Я все равно был прав насчет всего, не так ли?

И ушел, зашиваясь новой порцией заразительного смеха.

Девушка долго извинялась за своего безмозглого брата, как она выразилась, и даже предложила ему бесплатный горячий шоколад с разноцветным маршмеллоу, но тот отказался и одарил покрасневшую от стыда официантку очаровательной улыбкой, которая означала "ничего страшного".

осень

Сидя на сломанной лавочке в том же безлюдном парке и что-то чиркая простым карандашом в своем блокноте, Джерард очередной раз заправил за ухо надоедливую прядку черных волос и задумчиво закусил губу. Внезапно он услышал хруст сухих веточек и тихие шаги в свою сторону. Взглянув на идущего, черноволосый изумленно распахнул глаза, глядя на парня, который был одет легко, не по погоде. Он так же улыбался, как и в последнюю их встречу, засунув ладони в карманы на вид тонкой толстовки и уверенно шагая в его сторону.

— Привет, мистер недовольное лицо, — парень улыбнулся чуть шире, сияя белоснежными зубами на блеклых лучах солнца, и сел рядом с ним.

Тот только кивнул в знак приветствия и продолжил царапать острым концом карандаша по тонкому листу.

— Ты художник? — удивленно спросил Фрэнк и вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть в блокнот, который лежал на коленях мужчины.

Но черноволосый вовремя прикрыл листок ладонью и с укором посмотрел ему в карие глаза. Они просидели так еще несколько секунд, глядя друг другу в глаза, не мигая и не двигаясь. Парнишка заерзал на месте и недовольно произнес, специально меняя тембр голоса на обиженную интонацию:

— Что, даже не покажешь, что рисуешь?

— Я не рисую.

Брови парня медленно поползли вверх, и он звонко рассмеялся.

— Ну-ну. Смотри мне. Еще скажи, что пишешь какую-то книгу, — с кривой улыбкой на губах проговорил кареглазый. — Знаю я вас, художников. Длинные тонкие пальцы, "беспорядок" на голове, неординарный вид и бешеный взгляд. Еще говорите какие-то странности. А ты вообще со мной не поздоровался. Не рисует он, конечно.

Джерард с трудом подавил смех и старался не улыбаться от его слов, а оставаться таким же серьезным и отстраненным. Ему веселила эта случайная встреча в парке, а особенно этот парнишка.

— Но я действительно не рисую, да и вообще не умею рисовать. Я пишу книгу, — убрав ладонь с листка блокнота, черноволосый показал небольшой текст, написанный мелким почерком странных завитушек. — И пишу на блокноте, потому что мне так удобно и не потому, что у меня нет лэптопа или планшета. А потому что мне правда так удобнее.

Фрэнк удивленно смотрел на мужчина рядом с собой и не мог вымолвить ни слова. А тот, удовлетворенный реакцией, продолжил непринужденно писать, держа карандаш в покрасневших от холода пальцев.

— Так ты писатель?

— Да. Я писатель и не ненавижу мир, как ты однажды сказал. Я не пью какао, потому что у меня аллергия на шоколад. Ходил я по крышам домов только, когда я был подростком. Редко читаю книги под дождем, потому что в плохую погоду у меня жутко болит голова и скачет давление. И я не ждал свою девушку в том кафе. Я гей и переехал совсем недавно, если считать тот момент. И если ты тоже гей, то ты, уж извини, не в моем вкусе.

— А как же молчание, добрый мир и жизнь без людей? В этом я оказался прав, не так ли? — с еле заметной надеждой в голосе спросил парень и скрестил руки у себя на груди.

— Наверное, все мечтают о добром мире. Болтать я никогда не любил, да и не с кем было. Я больше слушатель, чем рассказчик в беседах, знаешь. А насчет жизни без людей ты тоже оказался не прав. Я бы не был писателем, если бы хотел жить вдали от цивилизации и привычного шума города.

И больше Фрэнк не произнес ни слова. Он долго молчал и хмуро глядел, как желтоватые листья кружат возле них быстрым вальсом осени, и как концы длинного шарфа мужчины развеваются на ветру. Но вот черноволосый встал со скамейки, поправил свое пальто и посмотрел на задумчивого парня.

— Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся с тобой.

Листья все продолжали кружиться возле лавочки, тихо шурша, перешептываясь между собой, а ветер сдувать каштановую челку с хмурого лица.

зима

_"Джерард Артур Уэй — тридцатипятилетний писатель фанатических книг о волшебных мирах и битвах на мечах, недавно выпустил новую книгу с таинственным названием "Последнее слово короля". Эта книга произвела настоящий фурор среди читателей, заставив их трепетать от совершенно иного мира и стиля автора, который поменялся в корень. Легкий юмор, описания предложенного перед вами мира и куча милых моментов заставляют широко улыбнуться._

_Вы можете приобрести его книгу, прийдя на автограф-сессию Джерарда Уэя, которая состоится девятнадцатого декабря в три часа дня. Не упустите свой шанс увидеть своего кумира и получить от него автограф!_

Рука давно устала рисовать одну и ту же завитушку на самой первой странице совсем новенькой книги, а щеки свело от долгих улыбок. Джерард очень устал, и ему хотелось поскорее закончить раздавать свои подписи своим фанатам, но он не мог отказать своим маленьким, а то и не маленьким поклонникам.

Очередь становилась все меньше с каждым часом и вот осталось несколько человек в душном помещении. Рука уже машинально открыла книгу на первой странице, а другая подписала ее, рисуя размашистую завитушку. С губ все не сходила натянутая улыбка. Подняв взгляд на своего фаната, Джерард удивился стоящему и произнес:

— Фрэнк?

— Тот самый, мистер недовольные лицо, — с улыбкой ответил парнишка и сверкнул своей фирменной сияющей улыбкой.

— Ты знаешь... — мужчина посмотрел на оставшиеся несколько человек в зале и вновь взглянул на него. — Ты можешь немного подождать? Я подпишу остальным книги, и мы пойдем куда-нибудь. Ладно?

— Окей, писака. Давай завершай свою встречу фэнов и любителей фэнтези, я порядком проголодался, пока ждал, когда ты подпишешь мой экземпляр "Последнего слова короля".

Фрэнк забрал свою книгу с рук черноволосого и отошел в сторону, пропуская мальчишку, который с восхищением глядел на мужчину.

Через пятнадцать минут оставшиеся любители фэнтези со счастливыми улыбками на лицах вышли из здания, прижимая подписанную книгу к груди и хрустя недавно выпавшим снегом под ногами, оставляя отпечатки ног на белоснежном одеяле земли.

— Пойдем в тот ресторан? Мой отец владеет им. Так что можем бесплатно поесть вкусного брауни с банановым коктейлем, — предложил парнишка и зашагал в сторону здания, который светился золотистым светом софитов.

— У меня аллергия на шоколад, Фрэнк.

— Извини, — виновато улыбнулся тот. — Я забыл.

А Джерард ничего не забыл с последней встречи. Даже цвет его теплых шоколадных глаз, которые хорошо констатировали с его каштановыми волосами.

Когда они сели за знакомый столик у панорамного окна, мужчина мягко улыбнулся воспоминаниям с этим местом. А парнишка попросил у своей сестры принести чего-нибудь съестного и без шоколада.

— Итак, — он повернулся к черноволосому и переплел пальцы между собой. — Я о тебе почти ничего не знаю, если не считать того, что ты писатель, гей, не терпишь шоколада и не умеешь рисовать. Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, например, о своей мечте.

— Ну, — пробормотал Джерард и задумчивым взглядом обвел просторный светлый зал. — Моя мечта стать знаменитым писателем осуществилась. Так что я не знаю... Лучше расскажи ты о своей мечте, Фрэнк.

В этот момент им принесли их заказ, точнее, то, что попросил парень, имея ввиду съедобное, вкусное и без шоколада. Им принесли зеленый чай, салат с ананасами и дольками мандаринов, каждому по свежей лазанье и чизкейку с черникой.

— Не знал, что здесь подают лазанью, — сказал мужчина и принялся уплетать ее за обе щеки.

А тот принялся говорить, размазывая кусочки горячей пищи по всей поверхности тарелки:

— Ну, я мечтаю стать рок-звездой. У меня есть одна группа, которую мы создали с друзьями. Называется "Pencey Prep". Не слышал, да? Ну, конечно, не слышал, ты же ведь не ходишь по барам ночью, верно? Верно... У нас есть уже несколько записанных песен, но... людям не нравится наш стиль. И я не знал почему, может, потому что мы...

Парень все говорил и говорил, махая вилкой в разные стороны, попивая чай, так и не взяв ни кусочка еды в рот. А Джерард только слушал его длинный монолог и уже принялся поедать свой чизкейк, как Фрэнк замолчал.

— Ты чего?

— Да так. Просто.

Его чашка давно опустела, а взгляд внимательно изучал действия черноволосого, как кусочек за кусочком чизкейка исчезает в алом рту, как язык облизывает покрасневшие губы, слизывая остатки лакомства, как...

— Джерард.

— Да? — пробубнил тот, жуя свой десерт.

— Знаешь, Джерард, ты мне...

Внезапно для обоих зазвонил телефон, заставив парнишку подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. И это был телефон черноволосого. Наспех вытерев влажные губы салфеткой и приложив трубку к уху, его выражение лица менялось с умиротворенного в напряженное.

— Сейчас буду! — воскликнул он и встал со стола.

Джерард повернулся к парнишке и грустно улыбнулся ему.

— Прости, мне нужно срочно бежать.

И ринулся со всех ног к выходу, на ходу забирая свое пальто в гардеробе.

А Фрэнк так и остался сидеть в пол-оборота и глядеть вслед ему, глотая недосказанные слова и сжимая с горечью кулаки.

весна

Листья зеленели с каждым днем на деревьях, а трава становилась все гуще и ярче. Солнце теплыми невидимыми касаниями лучей ласкали кожу, непокрытую тканью одежды, а ветер мягко развевал волосы. Джерард был полностью уверен в том, что встретит своего друга в ресторане, где состоялась их самая первая встреча.

Переступив порог и услышав, как зазвенел знакомый колокольчик над головой, он все не переставал лучезарно улыбаться и подошел к барной стойке, где как раз орудовала тряпкой Кристен, его сестра.

— Привет, Кристен, — мужчина улыбнулся чуть шире и оглядел зал в поисках его.

— Эм, привет? — она непонимающе уставилась на него и сдвинула брови в переносице, перестав тереть и без того чистую столешницу.

— Ты меня, наверное, не помнишь, но вот я тебя прекрасно помню. Я пришел узнать, где Фрэнк. Он здесь?

Услышав имя брата, девушка мгновенно стала печальной. Она опустила свои длинные ресницы вниз и сжала тряпку в ладонях, что держала. Когда она заговорила, ее голос стал тихим и полным грусти и боли, словно слова, вылетавшие из ее рта, обливают ее изнутри волнами яда.

— Ты разве не знаешь? Он... Он погиб еще два месяц назад. Его сбила машина, он умер на месте, — она подняла глаза на Джерарда и прикусила губу почти до крови. — Я... думала, что ты знаешь, вы ведь общались и...

— Нет. Я забыл взять у него номер телефона, да и времени вообще не было, — его сияющая улыбка исчезла с лица, а взгляд стал стеклянным. — И спасибо тебе, что сказала. Я... Мне жаль это слышать. До свидания, Кристен.

Он развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь от этого места, как в последнюю их встречу. Когда он дошел до заброшенного парка и сел на ту самую скамейку, где они сидели несколько месяцев назад и просто разговаривали, мужчина взглянул на пустующее место рядом с собой и вспомнил его самую заветную мечту, цвет его глаз и детский голос, и кое-что еще.

_Джерард, ты мне..._

— Тогда ты хотел мне что-то сказать, — досадно пробормотал про себя Джерард. — Черт возьми.

Откинувшись на гниющую спинку лавочки, черноволосый посмотрел на чистое голубое небо и стал думать.

Ветер продолжать дуть, и ему больше не казалось, что солнце греет его.

Жаль, что он никогда не узнает то, что хотел сказать ему Фрэнк тем вечером в ресторане. Потому что это было действительно важно для них обоих, что могло бы спасти жизнь одного из них и не разрушить другую.


End file.
